


Under the mistletoe

by Mercury_Writer



Series: Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mistletoe, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: People in eighth year have been putting mistletoe up as a joke to catch people off guard. What happens when it's Harry and Draco that get caught out by the mistletoe in front of the common room?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036488
Kudos: 176





	Under the mistletoe

People in the eighth year common room though it would be funny to put up mistletoe everywhere during December because apparently they were still first years. So many unexpected kissed had been shared, mainly due to people forgetting it is there. For example, Luna and Blaize, Neville and Padma, Hermione and Pansy, Ginny and Seamus, Seamus and Dean- although that one was a deliberate excuse for the two of them to kiss and was completely expected. 

Draco and Harry- it’s fair to say- were the best at avoiding it, trying to go in the common room when there is no-one or few people there and avoiding walking next to someone. They rarely been caught under the mistletoe, only three times between the two of them. Until they both forgot about the mistletoe and passed each other in the common room under a piece of mistletoe, which was straight away pointed out by three or four different people. 

Harry and Draco just stared at each other for a moment. If a pin was dropped it would have been heard- the room went completely silent in anticipation, a buzz of excitement. It could not have been better. Draco and Harry, well as far as anyone had thought, were enemies and had been since they started Hogwarts, little did they know was that they been in a relationship since third year. 

“I suppose we better get this over with.” Harry said plainly. 

“Scared Potter?” Draco said teasingly, a flirting edge to his tone. 

“You wish.” Harry retorted, a smirk fixed on his face. 

The two stepped closer to each other, closing the slight gap between them. Harry reached up and cupped Draco’s face before kissing him, in front of everyone. Most people were expecting an awkward peck on the lips, but no it was a proper kiss- almost like they were dating. It seemed natural to then- but no, surely not? 

To say everyone looked shocked would be an understatement. Their jaws dropped at what they were seeing. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy- supposed enemies- practically making out in front of half of their year group. 

“Well don’t look so shocked.” Draco said after the kiss ended. “We have been dating since third year.” Draco announced casually. The common room erupted into chaos as soon as Draco said that. Harry shook his head fondly at his boyfriend before kissing him again then dragging him out the room so they could be alone, ignoring the demand for answers and people calling after them as the ran out the room. They’d deal with them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff so I wrote this.
> 
> The title is cliche but I couldn't think of a decent title to save my life
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
